Club
by SometimesShitHappens
Summary: Santana is Perfect. Perfect boyfriend. Perfect friends. Perfect family. Perfect life. It isn't until Quinn Fabray (Badass of McKinley) kidnaps her that Santana really thinks otherwise. Suddenly everything changes. Santana can't handle being Perfect. With this weekend, the thing Santana always wanted is destroyed by the thing she never knew she needed. (Unholy Trinity, Brittana)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there. I am a really quiet person and I never, ever would have thought I would ever post one of my stories. On a bet with my best friend (The only one who knows about my stories) I promised that I would post something.**

 **I kind of think no one will read this, but if someone does happen upon it, please don't be mean. I would happily read criticism, but otherwise - just stop reading.**

 **-SometimesShitHappens-**

Club.

My perfect giggle fills my ears and I kind of wish I could punch myself. Instead I just shift my weight to be closer to the others. Whatever I just laughed at was probably rude, selfish, and or plain mean- but that is who I am. Who we are. A letterman clad arm ropes sickeningly around my perfect exposed waist. It takes all of me to not shove him away and a little more to keep my perfect smile on my perfect face.  
"Careful man, its your girls' lezzy." I smirk my perfect smirk and rolled my perfect eyes. Beside me Karofsky, my jock boyfriend, laughs his manly jock laugh. Because who better than a perfect football player for the perfect cheerleader? Power couple status has been reached. I don't have to look to know who is coming so instead I just think about what I should say because there is absolutely no way we can be in the same vicinity without being called out. As the chuckles and jeers of my friends die down, I stiffen my already straight back and clench my fist in preparation for the confrontation.

"Hey Skank," The flame is sparked by Azimio- a fellow jock. "Too bad you are a dyke, that is a nice piece of ass." I turn my head to smirk degradingly at the girl. A smirk of her own sat on her pink colored lips around an unlit cigarette. Her eyes are unreadable through the purple circle framed sunglasses on her button nose. Her pink hair is messy and even lighter under the early afternoon the sun. It looks windblown almost. She wears ripped light jeans and a wife beater with some band thing on it. A dark reddish flannel is hanging from her shoulders. There is something about McKinley high schools resident-badass that always makes me shudder, but this time I keep it in from those watching. "I get it though, Lopez has a pretty nice ass too."

The flame has been lit.

"Yeah," she agrees coolly as her black combat boots stomp past us. "Too bad you'll never see it." Her hand shoots out to smack my ass and I groan internally. Of-fucking-course she would have to get me to react.

And here comes the heat.

"What makes you think you can touch me?" I spit and she turned sending me an evil grin. She actually stops walking away to saunter back towards me. Shivers race down my spine, but I only harden my perfect bitch face.

"Sorry," She smiles very unapologetically. Everything in me wants to step away, back down and run down the hall. But what perfect head cheerleader would i be if i did that? So instead i glare into her eyes and stand my ground as she continues to get close. "Couldn't help myself." Each word fills the space between us. The smell of stale smoke wafts up my nose and the taunting glint in her eyes makes my knees desperate to lock.

"Yeah? You have ten seconds fag." I snarl and she chuckles, flicking her eyes fearlessly to the other jocks behind me. For being about my height and a girl, she is tough. One on one, even two on one, she has a fighting chance. One on a pack of jocks. Not so sure. She scoffs and leans even closer, her eyes glued to Karofsky and her lips pretty much hidden by my body.

"Rather be a Fag than a Hag." I cringed at the words as her warm breath stuck to my skin. I hardly feel as she tugs on the right side of my cheer jacket before she whips around directing her body back to where she was going. She winks and slinks down to the street, turning at the corner. I watch until I realize my friends are talking. Twisting to face them, I reconstructed my perfect face and wipe away all traces on my skin that the girl had been here.

"Ugh. She is like obsessed or something." I whined earning some jokes at her expense. Not that a badass like Quinn Fabray could possibly care. About anything really. Honestly the fact that that girl even shows up at the school sometimes is a complete mystery.

Laughing perfectly and gossiping with a smile passed the time until my phone buzzes in my right pocket.

\- Pick up Danny ~ mom -

Slipping away with a last comment or two about some slut or something, I leave my friends and begin walking to the middle school. Usually I would drive, but a girl on my team had driven me this morning. I had previously thought I would just get a ride with Karofsky, but picking up Danny (My kid brother) with him would be an awful idea. Walking isn't that bad anyway. It allows me to think. Thinking is good sometimes, but sometimes it sucks. Being perfect around other perfect people is fun. Until all there is is me. Then being perfect looks a whole lot like being a bitch. A really hot bitch. But not thinking can really suck to. It makes me say the wrong thing at the wrong time. Or I do the wrong thing at the wrong time. Maybe that is the problem with being perfect. Wrong things are extreme offenses. Ruling the school means sticking perfectly to your own perfect rules. Some people don't- in fact Quinn makes a point to snap them. I exhale and look up wistfully. My mind drifts on its own to the girl.

Quinn Fabray -Badass of Lima. According to Cheerios in her year, she was an awesome cheerleader. Flyer just like me. Only freshman to make varsity that year. Just like me. Shoe in for Captain senior year- maybe even Junior year too. I am a co-captain now as a junior and there is no way I won't be next year and that is close enough. What destroyed her was a stupid boy. The boyfriend to the previous badass. She was a bleach blonde slut who slept with everyone and fought anyone, except when she worked herself into a brain melting high. Just the thought of her makes me scowl in disgust. This asshole tricked popular-Quinn into thinking they were friends which lead only to the demise of her popularity. The next year the girl was gone and Quinn replaced her as Lima's fuck-up and I replaced Quinn as Cheerio-Prodigy.

That is what the Seniors on the squad say about it anyway. Pulling my eyes from the bright blue sky I look back to the now in sight middle school. An airy laugh breaks the silence. I freeze mid-stride, unsure of whether I should keep walking or turn. A voice light enough to match the giggle decides for me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi again. I am really upset right now because the CO just won 27-20 to SD, which puts them in seed 1, which basically makes shit so much harder )X. On the bright side; Mychal Rivera (Naya Rivera's awesome tight-end of a brother) from OAK played awesomely (as per usual). It was just that the stupid fumbles and the KC luck that fucked shit up. Although there is no way they can beat CO on their own turf. .**

 **Ok. Football talk aside.**

 **Thanks to anyone and everyone who is giving this story the time of day, it really means a lot to me.**

 _Pulling my eyes from the bright blue sky I look back to the now in sight middle school. An airy laugh breaks the silence. I freeze mid-stride, unsure of whether I should keep walking or turn. A voice light enough to match the giggle decides for me.  
_  
"Really Quinn? Her?" I twisted, bitch mode glaring at full power. My every intention was to cut the speaker with sharp words, but my mouth filled with sand the moment i saw them. A girl with long light blonde hair stood tall next to the recognizable badass who had been racing through my mind just seconds previously. The blonde is tan and skinny, but completely muscle. Even just standing there with crossed arms, the sun-soaked skin is pulls tight over the defined ridges all over her. Her cobalt eyes pierced through every wall in me.

"What can I say?" Quinn responds with an evil smirk. "We have a thing for cheerleaders." The blonde scoffs again, staring me up and down- like a piece meat.

"Fuck off Fabray." I snapped rudely, still staring at the blonde. Her smirk grew and she looked mildly amused. Honestly, it was like being stared at by two lions. Suddenly rough hands grab my arms and forced them together behind me. I struggle frantically as another set of hands shoved a pillowcase over my head. A ripping sound quickly follows the darkness and I throw myself away from the hands. Something cool and sticky presses on my wrist and my squeal of protest is muffled as what I can only assume is tape wraps around my wrists, binding them tightly.

"Having trouble there Evans?" The blonde's voice taunts as I fight against him. It is a hopeless fight, but not one I can stand to lose. I wait for a moment, allowing him to regrip my upper arm before lifting my leg and smashing my heel into his shin. He whimpers in pain and lifts my once again struggling body.

"Shut the fuck up Ti." He hisses in pain before whipping around quickly and releasing me mid twist- sending me flying with my arms duck taped behind me and my sight gone. The ground isn't as far down as i thought. My right side hits the cheap thin carpet and i roll immediately to my back and sit up. "She is strong."

The laughs that follow his excuse are cut off by loud thunks. Low rumbling vibrates from under me and I realize I am in a car. More thunks and I figure they must be the doors. The people climb in and I scoot against the cool wall of the car. The car starts moving and the people are talking about something. I remain quiet as I concentrate on first moving my bound hands under my legs to be in front of me. When I do that I began to shift my wrists in the tape, hoping to make it less sticky. I manage to get my left hand mostly out before I hear my name.

"What's her name?" The blonde girl I assume is Ti asked.

"Santana Lopez." Quinn answered, "head bitch in charge. Emphasis on bitch." I roll my eyes from inside the pillowcase and tug one last time on the tape. My hand breaks free and it takes everything in me not to cheer for myself. I pull the pillowcase over me and my eyes burn for a moment trying to readjust. I don't bother with the tape still around my right wrist, instead I kneel up quietly to peek over the back seat. A tiny slim girl is driving in the front and a boy basks in the sun next to her. Both have bright blonde hair. In the middle row are a few guys. An Asian dude, a brunette guy who is the palest person here, and a dude with dreads. None of them look like they have shaved for a while. In the last row right in front of me are Ti and Quinn. She really does look like a doll- save for all of the scars covering her sun kissed skin. I hadn't noticed it before while the others assaulted me, I was kind of busy at the moment. Now with my face inches from her unknowing body, I can see big ones and small ones, jagged ones and smooth ones, deep ones and shallow ones, old ones and new ones. Seriously, how big of a klutz does she have to be to get that many?

"She is a lot quieter than you," Camper-Barbie hums. "You were a fucking migraine- throwing your tiny self around." Quinn smiles but then frowns as if she were thinking of something odd. She shifts uneasily and speaks.

"Yeah. I would have thought-" She is interrupted by my fist in her face. What could i do! She was turning and i needed to act! Blondie moves to grab my wrists, but I duck away and throw myself against the back. Dropping to my knees I begin yanking forcefully on the handle.

"Stop! Fucking stop the car!" She screams as she tries to wiggle her over row and climb to the back with me. The car slams to a stop and I fall backwards right into her upper body causing us both to collapse on the floor. Before I can do anything, something rough and experienced locks my legs down just above my knees and crushes my wrists above me into the floor. I wrestle against the mass trapping me. The bigger girl wins easily and is hovering over me with her knees on either side of my waist, her ankles and hands restraining me. A satisfied smirk prides her face and heat shoots through me. It is different than anger. Rage maybe. I don't get much time to think about it because the doors fly open, letting in the late afternoon sunlight. Both of our gazes snap to the opening.

"What the hell?" The dude with dreads quips from the door, more amused than irritated. She chuckles breathily and leans back to sit on my crotch. Still pinning me with her left hand, she releases her right one and drags her fingers through her hair, pushing back long overgrown bangs. I jerk in hopes to free myself of the now relaxed girl on me, but even with her loose and laughing, I remain pinned under her.

"Jesus Christ." Quinn, who had pushed herself to the front of the crowd, rolls her eyes and scowls as best as she can with a hand cupping her cheek. An odd sense of pride rolls through me knowing that I was the cause of it. "You didn't have to punch me to get her to top you asshole." I blush as the meaning dawns on me. The older girl just laughs and looks down at me seriously.

"Are you going to be good?" She asks demeaningly, like I am a dog or a kid or something. I glare up at her, but she just returns it sternly. "Are you going to be good?" She asks again, shifting her mass more onto my wrists. I wince as her weight digs into me.

"Fine." I murmur, avoiding her proud eyes. With that she releases me and hops out of the car. I roll up and follow suite as if someone will drag me back in if I am too slow. The sun is warm on my skin and I study the area hoping to figure out how to escape. We are literally nowhere. Like middle of the highway, fields on either side, big trees in the distance, mountains very very far in the skyline. That type of nowhere. Still if I can manage to sneak away, I could probably run into the field and hide.

"You aren't going anywhere Latina-Regina." I jump nearly a foot in the air at that voice, but her arm, over my shoulders kept me grounded. Seriously? A Mean Girls nickname?

"Kidnapping is illegal you know." I snap at her, crossing my arms in front of me. Ti rolls her eyes and twists me around, changing her arm mid twist to keep contact on my shoulders. Now I am facing the group. It is the weirdest thing i have seen in a while. The guy with dreads is sitting on top of the van with his legs hanging over the still open back and strumming a guitar absentmindedly- as if people just did that naturally. Below his dangling feet sitting in the back of the van are the Asian guy, Quinn, and the blonde dude. She is splayed out between them with her feet resting on the Asian guy and her head on blondie. The short blonde girl and the tall white boy stand facing them from outside. They are passing around a cigarette like a couple of seventh graders. That isn't badass. That is depressing. Still, their free postures and careless grins wring something in my stomach. Sort of the same feeling I get when I stare at a chicks ass or talking myself out of breaking Coach's diet.

I hardly notice that Ti is pushing me closer until I stumble causing gazes to direct towards me. Hesitating under their eyes, I stop moving only to be tugged on by her. I refuse to budge though. Quinn sighs and takes a long drag before passing it off and slinking to us, blowing the smoke as she walks. The smell makes me gag and i realize it is not cigarette smoke, but weed. I mean, I have smelled it before and even taken a few hits, but only when filled in a room with a shit load of other popular kids and after drinking myself to thoughtlessness. Quinn takes my other side and looks at her friends who have gone back to their previous conversation happily, only glancing every once in a while. I cringe into myself, not sure which crazed girl to shy away from.

"I forgot how much i missed this but craved it twice as much." Quinn rasps looking at her friends. Ok. That doesn't make any fucking sense.

"Two weeks, then you walk across that stage and out the door and onto the road." The blonde reassures her. That sounds just weird to me, but happiness laces through Quinn's features and wistfulness shines in her eyes. "Assuming you pass initiation." She tacks on the end jokingly. Quinn scoffs, but I can feel the nervousness rolling off of her.

"What initiation?" I ask, less interested in it and more trying to get them to remember my presence. Quinn kind of almost looks startled as if she did forget me, but the blonde just chuckles. She seems to laugh a lot, like it is her response to like everything.

"You have your own initiation to worry about Fresh Meat." Ignoring my immediate follow up question of 'for what?', barbie sends a final glance over me to Quinn and leaves me in her hands. "You have six and a half minutes Q." Quinn tenses next to me and I whip around to glare at her. Without the strange blonde around and the awkward warm rage flowing within me, I feel better.

"What the fuck is going on?" I hiss angrily at her. "What initiation? What the hell did you get me into?" I probably would keep shooting out questions, but Quinn's hand covers my mouth.

"Long story short, you are our legacy and this weekend will prove that." She quips, looking back at the others who seem to be reloading into the van.

"What do you mean 'your legacy'? Of losers? I am my own legacy! I am a cheerleader! I am THE cheerleader!" I snap beginning to panic. Nothing really felt real until now. The sun is beginning to set and the fact that I am not going to sleep in my own bed tonight is becoming scarily obvious. Again Quinn cuts me off.

"Who is Katie Nabors then?" She asks with her arms crossed. I look at her blankly and mirror her irritated stance. "Or Gabrielle Stonestreet? Or Danielle Bowen?" I shrug not recognizing any of the names. She sighs and looks at the quickly darkening sky. "Those are the three most popular Cheerleaders at McKinley from the past five years, aside from you and me." I shrug indifferently, but wait stubbornly for her point. She rolls her eyes and huffs. "Fine. Name one McKinley legend from the past decade." A handful of names runs through my mind, but one slips between my lips before i have a chance to decide.

"Brittany Pierce." She smiles smugly and gestured over to Ti leaning against the car waiting for us. Her blue eyes inspecting the scene in front of her with a lazy smile planted on her lips. Taking a moment to process the gesture, my jaw drops. Enraging, incredibly strong blondie is Brittany fucking Pierce. Losing complete control, my mouth moves without permission from my brain. "But i thought she hated you for stealing her boyfriend. . . Made you climb a tree and then left you in woods. ."

Quinn and Brittany Pierce (still leaning against the car a few yards away) bursts into laughter. Heat rushes through me in embarrassment. Had it just been Quinn laughing- I would have scowled, maybe smacked lightly or something. But the addition of Brittany Pierce - AKA OG Badass extraordinaire - AKA still haunts the nightmares of the senior class - AKA the girl who both pinned me and laughed at me multiple times today - she makes a fucking difference.

"I never hated her," The legend herself strolls over to us and I actually find myself getting closer to Quinn. If half of the shit I have heard about her is true, I will choose Quinn over her any day. "I chose her the same way she chose you. The tree thing was part one of her initiation." Her once piercing silver eyes now cut even sharper through me- leaving me breathless, wordless, and dry throated. "Six minutes is up and. ." She looks back to me and I stiffen even more as a sly lopsided smile takes her lips. "And Q couldn't take my boy if she tried." With a wink she walks off and Quinn scoffs before pushing me lightly towards where Brittany is waiting by the side of the van. The white boy has been kicked out and Brittany is playing with some sort of fabric. I am stopped before I can climb in. With a dismissive nod of approval, Quinn goes around the van. Brittany holds the fabric almost sheepishly and I figure out what she wants to do.

"Wh-why?" I curse myself for stuttering on the stupid word and she smiles pitifully with her nose crinkled a little.

"Stupid rule, really." She comments as she lifts it over my eyes and ties it slowly behind my head. "It is to make sure you trust us." She whispers as she finishes. Her arms drop to her sides, or that is where I assume they go due to gravity and the darkness. "It isn't that bad." I shudder at her warm words against my cold ear.

"Help her in Joe." At her command, a hand wraps firmly around my arm and leads me to the side. When the van hits my knees, he places a hand on the back of my head and guides me in to the warm car.


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't know man. . .**

 _"Help her in Joe." At her command, a hand wraps firmly around my arm and leads me to the side. When the van hits my knees, he places a hand on the back of my head and guides me in to the warm car._

Honestly the drive hasn't been too bad at all. In fact, it has been almost fun. I am sitting between the boy with dreads, Joe, and the Asian guy, 'Boy-Chang'. Kurt, the white guy had been moved to the back row with Evans and Kitty. The two of them kind of remind me of the Brady bunch. Quinn is apparently driving and Brittany/Ti just laughs and listens mostly- occasionally one of them will make a sarcastic comment or something, but mostly neither do. I was quiet and brooding in my own discomfort at the beginning, but i was added to the conversation quickly. My sharp comments weren't even fazing them. It is weird really.

"So this is initiation? Being kidnapped then blindfolded?" I ask finally. If this is it, no matter how nice these people are, this is lame. Even in cheer we haze for initiation. Well, i haze- freshman cry. A few chuckles float around me and i shrug, asking with my body for a explanation.

"This is part one." Kitty announces from the back. I wait for her to continue, but no one does.

"And . ." i interject, pushing for anyone to carry on. The only sound i hear is rustling and shifting in seats. Something gives me the feeling they are all looking at the front- almost as if they are asking for permission. Finally the airy sigh i have come to associate with Ti flows through the vehicle.

"And none of us can tell you." I slouch back into my seat and cross my arms in front of my chest. Ti snorts at the pout resting on the visible parts of my face. "Patience fresh meat." She scolds in the same voice as when she was telling me to be good.

"My name is-"

"Shush Lil Jenny." She cuts off again. I hesitate for a moment caught on the name. Jenny? No mi gusta.

"Jenny?" That will not be my nickname.

"Like Jenny From the Block." I cock my head a little and she twists in her seat. Snickers from around me pull heat up my cheeks. "You know. 'Don't be fooled by the rocks that i got, I'm still Jenny from the block'"

My blank expression seems to astonish her.

"Jenny? J-Lo? Jennifer Lopez? Like the hottest woman alive?" My mouth curls at the response - isn't J-Lo like almost 50 or something? Well Madonna is in her 50s i think and she is- what am i even thinking?

"Ok," Quinn snorts, "No sexy latina celebrity nicknames. ." I scowl, though they can't see it. Scoffs fill the car and i color under the attention.

"Whatever." I snip indifferently, straightening my back and pushing back my shoulders. Boy-Chang nudges into me, laughing at my snobby pout. When i don't break the pout he starts banging on the side of the car.

"Oh i think that i-" i grimace at the words and protest loudly, but my voice is lost as everyone in the car joins in - even Ti and Quinn.

"found myself a cheerleader, she is always right there when i need her. ."

Again i am indulged in the silly banter and sing along of the car. Soon enough, the singing changes. A window is opened and the scent of smoke fills the car. Stace holds her cigarette to my lips and instructs me to inhale. I do as told and the smoke burns into my lungs. I cough and tears prick into my eyes as the sting in my nose fades. The others chuckle but convince me to try again until i get it. Though i cannot see, i hear those around me fall unto sleep. Soon it is just the soft acoustic songs floating through the speakers and the breaths of the others.

"Quinn?" I venture quietly. I don't believe i have talked to her - just us - this whole time. Or ever really. She makes a noise to show she is listening. I catch my bottom lip between my teeth and will myself to ask her a question. "Why am i here?" She is quiet for a moment. I wonder briefly if she could some how be offended at all by that. I almost apologize, but the speaks before i have the chance.

"Do you remember last year? The party i mean." My stomach aches with the memory. Of course i remember the party. Ghosts of hot skin and sloppy kisses roll through me. According to everyone there, she pushed me down to the couch and forced herself onto me. I was too drunk to stop it and we were to hot for anyone else to. According to those same people, i have no recollection of the night at all. They are wrong. I remember everything from my pleas and her hesitance to the way i pulled her down on me and she gave in mercifully. Never with boys had i ever felt the way i had kissing her. I have tried denying it to everyone - including myself - but it is what it is. I like kissing her - kissing girls. I fought really hard to convince others that i don't like it, but soon i realized everyone else thought nothing of it. Just some horny drunk girls in search of a warm body. It boosted both of our reps, so i just dropped the fight against myself and focused harder on how to criticize her hair for the attention of others.

"Yeah," i answer hazily, my voice raspy with shame."I do."

"I figured then that maybe you aren't such an awful little shit. You are just a bitch-in-denial who for some reason won't come out of the flannel, lady-loving closet." She continues, i can practically hear the shrug in her snarkily truthful answer. "But, i thought that you for sure wouldn't drop the defenses this quickly."

She chuckles breathily to herself. I want to refuse her words. To laugh in her face and slice her accusations with well placed insults. And normally i would do just that, but for some reason i can't. She is absolutely right. I am a bitch. Why? Cause i need to be perfect. Perfect now. Perfect when i get a cheer scholarship. Perfect when i graduate collage with a degree that insures money and the wall between my happiness. Perfect when i get a job and marry some well-off rich white dude. Perfect when he screws me in a way i will never find any joy in. Perfect when i pop out 2.5 little devils. Perfect when i go their PTA shit. Perfect. Perfect. Fucking Perfect.

A lump forms in my throat. Whether it be anger, sorrow, or anything else - it is there because i finally have realized what i should have always known. Perfect is supposed to be exactly what i want. It has always been what i want. But no, it really isn't. What do i want? My stomach lurches with the question. I never hesitated before with this answer. What is it that i want?

"Wakey Wakey Fresh Meat." Evans teases from behind me. I remain frozen to the spot - every muscle clenched and strained under my skin.

What do i want?

"Stop teasing Evans. I remember you peed your pants during your initiation." The cool voice of Ti washes over me. Boy-Chang's calloused hand touches mine gently. "You will do just fine Cheerleader." I should feel calmed at his kindness, but i can't not when so much is resting on this.

What do i want?

He leads my stiff limbs out of the car, but keeps my hand in his. I feel the others moving around my body, but all i can do is stand here and try hopelessly to catch a grip on my own mind. It is tearing up at the stupid, stupid question.

What do i want?

I try to focus on my surroundings. The sound of a breeze echoes suspiciously. Sharp cool air pierces me in every which way. I flinch as i feel the warmth of someones hand close to my face. The hand pauses for only a second before wiggling beneath the opaque fabric covering my eyes. The softness of the fingers tells me it has to be Quinn. The others all have tough skin. Why? Still not sure. But for some reason Quinn is still soft. Maybe that will change in two weeks. My eyes adjust quickly to the night around me. My jaw drops as i do. Under a dark velvety sky filled with twinkling lights is a rocky tan incline. The weak, stiff grass crunches under me as i shift. The echoing wind comes from behind the landmass. Around me the others move. Boy-Chang unlatches his hand with a final squeeze and sidles up to the pale guy - Kurt and Kitty. Joe and Evans are in front of them, jogging up the mountain. Quinn stays in front of me. She grins as Ti whispers words of encouragement. Suddenly Ti is inches in front of me. Something patters silently on the ground between us, but i am to entranced by the blonde before me. Her hand skates up my arm and curls at the nape of my neck. It is all i can do not to groan at the contact. That heat shoots through me again, but it is definitely not rage like i thought it was before. Maybe i am nervous. That must be it. Either way, it happens and i focus on her startling eyes.

"Time to show us what you are made of Sweetheart." She smirks, but something genuine shines through her expression as she studies me. "See you on the other side Fresh Meat."

She slips away and strides after the others leaving me and Quinn. I look down to see what must have slipped from her pocket or something. First i see the orange then the white then the bright yellow ring at the tip. It is Ti's half smoked cigarette.

"You never answered." I murmur weakly - my voice is tiny and unstable. I should look to Quinn, but for some reason, i watch the cigarette on the ground. Bending down, i take the thing and roll it gingerly between my thumb and my index finger. "Why am I here?"

What i ask isn't what i mean and we both know it. What do i want? That that is what i am asking. Tenderly, i lift the cigarette to my lips and suck in clumsy with inexperience. I blow out quickly and finally look to Quinn who has been staring at me.

"You aren't what you think you are. Let's see if you are one of us." She barely rattles off the words before she is gone. It takes me a moment to process that she just took off, and another moment to kick my body into motion after her.

Three hours ago, i wouldn't have been sprinting after this stupid lady dick. Twelve hours ago i would have scoffed and tried to shove her to the ground before she got too far. But people change. I guess some changes are just more sudden than others. Whether this change came from my closeness with Ti for a handful of seconds or Quinn's sudden reveal that i might finally have a place somewhere - either way, i am now who i am now. And who i am is apparently a huge blind klutz with a lit cigarette between her fingers who is lucky to be in better shape than her leader.

I have no chance of falling into any sort of pattern. I keep my eyes locked on Quinn's feet, being extremely careful to only step where she is stepping. Though i trip occasionally, i do make it to be about a yard behind her body. I chase the girl in jerky zig zags up the rocky terrain. She slows a bit near the top, i (ignorantly believing that was it) take a cocky drag from the cig. Suddenly, i see it. A giant gaping hole - no, Canyon. Without any sort of hesitation, Quinn sprints right up near the edge and leaps into the air. She soars gracefully over the gap and lands on her toes. She needs no recovery as her legs begin to pump again. Smoke blows from my mouth as i release the breath i hadn't realized i had been holding. I watch Quinn disappear, completely unscathed, before looking back at the gap. This is my initiation? Risking my life to jump over a fucking canyon? And for what - to be in this. . this stupid club? I hesitate at the thought. No - this wouldn't be for the club. There is more to this than a handful of misfits. What then would it be for?

Turning back i see the metal of the van glinting in the moonlight. There is nothing but stillness and darkness encasing it. I could go back down there and find where my phone is. I could call the police or my parents and report this kidnapping. I could have everything i always wanted: friends, family, cheer, everything. I could go back to being Perfect.

I shudder and clench my jaw at the word. As much as i have always wanted perfect, there has always been something roiling and quaking beneath the surface. I am not Perfect. I don't need Perfect. I never needed Perfect.

My gaze snaps to the obstacle in front of me. Is this what i need though?

The hot skin and sloppy wet kisses of Quinn and my drunk expedition burn with in me, the memory of her against me seeping down beneath my bone.

Shuddering through my scoff, i lift the stick to my lips and inhale sharply. Before the smoke even fills my lungs, i burst out in a full sprint.

What i want - no, what i need - is not perfection. Nor has it ever been perfection.

I pump my legs faster. Left-Right-Left-Right.

No. What i need-

The edge is getting closer.

What i have always needed-

The wind echoing though the cavernous walls is no match for the pounding of blood and adrenaline in my ears.

All i will ever need is-

With an animalistic roar, i throw myself from the edge. Nothing but moonlight and freezing air surrounds me.

-is

 _Freedom_.


	4. Chapter 4

**I am soooo sorry this chapter did that weird thingy that I am not smart enough to describe. I swear this laptop will be the death of me.**

 **Side note: There is a reason Brittany's nickname is Ti, I am not just like changing it or anything . . .**

\- 1 Year Later -

Loud crappy music blares through the thin wall, jolting me awake. I jump to my feet with the handy switch blade clenched in my fist. In a panic i search for my bed and desk and everything else in my room. I remember as quickly as i forgot that i no longer have that room. It is a shame too, i really miss my Bob Marley poster.

After glaring at everything in the barren living room of my crappy apartment, i drop my hand to my side and rub my face with the other. With that stupid excuse of a beat pounding like a bad hangover, i stumble over to the chipped and dented door. Some idiot is about to get his motherfucking ass kicked by a grumpy teenage girl.

"Jesus Fucking Christ you-" As i swing the door open my words halt. Standing in the door way of my shit hole of an apartment are my own terrible two. Mason and Madison look expectantly at me; smirks plastered on their faces and interest laced in their expressions. I scowl at them before slumping over to my bedroom. Madison quietly follows me into the room. It isn't that they don't talk or anything, usually the two never shut up. Just not in the morning. Morning is good for absolutely nothing and pissing me off in the morning really screws us all over.

The McCarthy twins had been part 2 of my initiation. (Finding someone to pass the 'legacy' on to). I originally thought i would just skip over that part. I mean, why the fuck should I?

But then when I saw some cheerleader scum cornering a scrawny freshman Mason, i couldn't help but scare them off. He and his sister - Madison - began to follow me around and because they dared to do so, no one touched them. After weeks of rudely glaring at the two, i didn't have the heart to send them back into the hell called McKinley High School. So instead, i took them under my wing.

I quickly discard the sweatshirt that had been my sleepwear and tug on jean shorts and a gray long sleeve shirt. Just as i do, Mason walks back through the door with a plastic water bottle. Holding it out to me, my scowl lightens. With that we leave my apartment only stopping to lock it on the way out. The drive is just as quiet on my end while they argue quietly about a class or some shit.

This is the day. I think as we pull into the school. The final part of my initiation - to take them on their first.

A shiver of anticipation rolls through me at the thought. I shouldn't have anything to be worried about though. Everything is set. Shaking off the nerves, i smirk smugly at the twins. "Come on mini freaks."

Technically, walking through the halls of McKinley hasn't really changed much. Last year i had kept up the whole 'cheerleader-bitch' thing for the last couple of weeks for the sake of my parents. Then i was going to ease them up to coming out over break. Unfortunately, it slipped one week into summer. With a smack to my cheek and a warning to stay away from Danny, i was kicked out.

After that i didn't see the appeal of being who i am not. Sure, everyone was shocked on day one, but really the looks never changed. Fear of potential conflict, hate for the image, envy of the rep. None of that changed. It was just that suddenly, the rules don't matter to me. So now when i walk through the halls, all of the stares and whispers that had at one point fueled me just irritate me.

Shooting a glare or two at the loudest of the whisperers or the most obvious of watchers, i make it to class before everybody else. I should probably be at the graduation rehearsal in the gym, but who the fuck wants to go sit through speeches you hate with people you hate when you have to the next day? Not me. So instead I find my seat in the back of some classroom and kick my feet up onto the desk next to me. When the other kids filter into the class i am too concentrated on trying to fall asleep to really notice.

It had seemed that sleep only lasted a few minutes, but sure enough i jump awake to the great slam near me. A whole new set of kids stares discreetly as i glare at a smug looking teacher in front of me. Between us is only the books he dropped on my desk and the hazy irritation emanating from my body.

"What?" I bite with venom dripping from each letter. Interrupting my morning nap is a very deadly thing to attempt. He pulls an office pass out and holds it out to me and drops it on the books.

"Your mom called you to the front." My eyes narrow as he twists and walks down the aisle. Biting my lip i pluck the pass up between my thumb and index finger as if it would spew poison. Why the fuck you she just show up at my school? Actually, why the fuck would she show up?

Without a second thought i stand and stride out of the room. Every step i take only fuels my anger towards her. It isn't until i am pulling to door open that i stop. My mother - the short latina woman with dark hair and winkles - is nowhere in sight. Instead there is a woman with long tan legs ending with torn up running shoes. In front of her face is a magazine. A grin cracks over my face as her piercingly bright blue eyes flicker to me standing in the doorway. The same rush of heat rolls through me as she lowers the magazine to grin mischievously back. By now i am more than used to the heat that courses through me when she is around.

"Come on dear, your father is waiting." What? I furrow my eyebrows and glance toward the secretary who is typing busily on her computer. Not that she'd notice, but obviously she'd know Ti isn't my mom.

"Erm. What are you-" She cuts me off with a shush. I arch my eyebrows at her scolding 'motherly' look.

"Let's go Santana." She huffs, turning on her heels and marching me out the front. I follow curiously as she leads me down the side of the building and to the bleachers. Finally she falls on the couch and smiles once again at me.

"It's ok, we are in the clear." She assures me as if i were worried someone would figure us out. I decide against arguing and choose to instead slump onto the couch next to her. I have no idea how this woman is Brittany Pierce: High school Kickass Extreme or Ti: Worldly Ultimate Adventurer. Seriously, she comes off all intimidating and shit, but then is like too sweet to ever own up to it.

"Are you high?" She bursts into giggles at the question and shakes her head furiously.

"Maybe." She sings, winking at me. I cross my arms in mock disappointment and she rolls her eyes. Holding her hands up she groans. "I took like one hit this morning mom. I swear."

"If San is a mom, you are a grandmother." My eyes snap up to the new voice in front of us. A shaggy headed Evans and a grinning Boy-Chang are standing there - teasing smirks in tact. I jump up and they throws their arms around my shoulders in some kind of a strange hug. I haven't really seen either of them since October when they thought it would be a good idea to take me to Montana for some good old fashion hiking. Suddenly mountain lions seemed a lot more threatening. Either way, all three of us got closer.

"Evans. I thought you were trying to get to Spain or something?" Ti mumbles happily stretched over the couch. Evans chuckles and runs his fingers through his hair.

"I was, but Cedes had never seen the Auroras before." He sounds so enthusiastic about it, i don't even have to know what those are or who Cedes is to smile happily at him. He dives into their end-of-winter trek to some place in Canada where they saw the sky light up in colors. Though i nod along with his words all i can seem to think about is the far away glimmer in Ti's eyes. It's the kind of glimmer that comes with a good memory. I almost want to interrupt him and ask her about it, but someone else interrupts for me.

"Wow Lopez. Who know you could wear anything other than that god-awful skirt?" My eyes snap to the speaker and widen considerably. A tanned gold-edition Quinn is grinning wildly at me. There is no hesitation as i jump up and wrap my arms tightly around her shoulders. I haven't seen her since the day she graduated, but she sent about a hundred letters to me telling me all about everything.

"You're blonde?" Smart first words right? Somewhere behind me Ti snorts, but i just pull away to inspect Quinn closer. She looks pretty much the same as she did a year ago, differing physically only in skin tone and dye-free hair. Though she looks like she always did, something is definitely different. Her shoulders are straighter and her stance is less tense. Really she looks like she has been relieved of heavy weights or something. Even in her smirk there is a certain lightness to her.

"What did you think my hair was naturally pink?" Her good natured tease keeps me from either blushing or shoving her. We sit happily on the couch with Ti on my right and Quinn on my left. The boys stretched out on the grass before us. For the most part, i ignore all of the students in gym class. Nobody attempts to venture too close to here because of the reputation Ti possessed when she was still here. Not that anyone knew she was here. It isn't until voices get louder that i realize they are getting really close.

"She is really pretty and smart though." Mason McCarthy argued. I jerk up into sitting straight.

"A week ago you were still head over heels for Santana." Madison deadpanned, they are getting so close every second. I jump to my feet and sprint from behind the bleachers to the front, hopefully hiding my friends. Originally i had planned on kidnapping them after school, but as soon as they see me with my friends it is pointless to kidnap.

"Santana?" I am not sure who says my name, but they both stare in surprise.

"Yes." I scowl expectantly. I scowl normally right? Is this too much? Shaking my head, i roll my eyes at this nervous behavior. "What do you two want?"

They look at each other weirdly before looking back to me. "To skip gym on the couch?"

"Yeah. ." I shift on my feet and scratch at my arm trying to think of a way to send them away. Before i can think of one though, i hear a quiet snort from behind me. Fine, if they wanted to laugh at me than we can just move on with this whole kidnapping thing.

Twisting around, i strut back to the bleachers. Rounding the side, i see the boys pressed up against the side. In front of me Quinn and Ti stand snickering smugly. I roll my eyes and shove them lightly. I almost retort to their obvious amusement of my discomfort, but the moment is ruined before i can open my mouth.

"Santana?" I twist around at Madison's voice. They stand there staring at me and the other two flanking both of my sides.

"Where are the skirts?" Ti asks, silliness laced though her words. I smirk, but keep my eyes on the twins. Both look scared shitless, like the first time i scared the cheerleaders away from Mason.

"No more Cheerio's for you to flirt shamelessly with." My surprised gaze snaps to Quinn at the statement she said with such confidence.

"Shove off Fabray." Ti's terse tone doesn't display any of the embarrassment that is coloring her face. Her attention snaps back to the twins and nods. The boys lurch forward and wrestle the freshmen heads into pillow cases. Though i hear the scene unfold, I can't tear my eyes away from Ti to look. The blush in her cheeks hasn't faded, but she grins mischievously as the first stage of kidnapping.


	5. Chapter 5

**Really sorry that i keep getting distracted - Trust me if i could spend all day reading and writing fanfiction, i would be more that happy. Unfortunately that must remain a wishful dream as bothersome necessities such as food and heating remain an issue. If you haven't read anything by chaoticspaces i would recommend it with all of my words because their stories are really REALLY addictive and beautifully written.**

 **-SometimesShitHappens-**

This trip is so different than mine to say the least. The McCarthys hadn't even resisted that much - especially after the vague explanation of Initiation. Just like last year, Evans and Boy-Chang sing and Ti sits in the passenger seat and teases when she can. Unlike last time, those in the back - now including Quinn - are splayed out in all of the room that was filled with people. I drive quietly, nibbling on the inside of my lip as i go. By now we should only be about a hour to my destination and the sun light is slowly fading into the west. Every so often, my eyes drift from the road to the passenger on my right - as they are right now. A small smile rests on her pink lips, one i have come in the past few months to associate with a sort of content laziness. Above her lips is her nose, complete with that little bump in the bridge. Every time i have deconstructed her face in my mind i have wondered how the little imperfection came to be. Not that i do that often. I mean not like a lot or anything. It is just kind of-

"You should really watch the road better." My eyes snap back to the road at the soft quiet voice. Heat courses up my neck and into my cheeks at the realization that she just caught me staring at her. A light airy giggle surprises me into glancing back to her. I don't think i have ever heard this from her. Usually her laugh is very sarcastic, but this one is so . . bubbly?

"Sorry, just thinking." I cover quietly before sliding my eyes back to the road.

"About?" Her question somehow sounds both nonchalant and sincere at the same time. I squeeze the wheel in my hand, trying to decide on what to tell her. "You can tell me if you want." She says as if my decision was obvious to the world - or at least to her.

"I was just er. . wandering how you uh. . broke your nose." The words spill ungracefully out of my mouth in a very not-like-me way. She touches her nose lightly right at the bump as if remembering. While i am completely surprised at the question i had just sort of blurt out, she seems almost like it was the least of what i could ask.

"A few years ago two of my friends got in a fight with a man who was kind of like our dad." Though i am not looking at her, i hear the sadness in her memory. "I kind of got in the middle of it and got burned. Or broke i guess." She scoffs cooly at the bad joke she made. The knuckles on my right hand touch lightly to hers searching for a way to comfort her. After a second of hesitation, she sends me a small smile of thanks before wiggling her pinky into mine. Clearing my throat i open my mouth in attempt to continue this.

"I kind of get what you mean," my voice sounds different than normal. I almost sound nice - something foreign to nearly everyone. "My cheer coach was bat shit crazy, but i took a lot of shit for her from the squad." I want to slap myself for saying something like that. It sounds so self centered. Instead she just squeezes my pinky a little. Neither of us move our hands so we just sit listening to the silly buzz of argument coming from the back.

"Do you miss it?" She asks after a few minutes. I am kind of surprised by her invitation to conversation.

"Kind of. Not enough to want to go back though." She nods and i shift in my spot. "What about you? With your kind-of-dad and friends i mean."

"They separated. Will, the 'kind-of-dad', hasn't talked to the friend he fought with since then. The other friend and i just stopped talking to both because neither of us want to get anymore involved than we already are." She seems as surprised at her admittance as i was to my own.

"How much longer?" Quinn's voice breaks through the haze. I catch her smirk in the mirror and scowl at her smugness. Clearing my throat, i look out to the side of the road. Deciding it is good enough, i swerve into the grass, throwing everyone against the wall at the surprise lurch. Stomping on the break, my passengers fly forward without control again. I catch Quinn's glare in the mirror to which i just smiled innocently.

"Here." I announce daintily. Beside me Ti bursts out laughing. My cheeks warm again as she releases the death grip on my pinky. I can't fight back the grin that forms itself onto my lips.

After everybody exits the car, they start moving in the direction i pointed towards. Finally, it is just a still blindfolded Madison and Mason and then myself. I allow silence to fill the air as i watch the last of the sun light disappear.

"Santana?" Madison asked quietly from where she and Mason were standing.

"You can take the stupid pillow cases off." I murmur gently. They pull them off of their heads. Both sets of dark hair are frizzy and tangled from the cases. "Good Luck." The second the words leave my mouth, i am off. Running harder than i ever have, i let out a short shout - warning both my friends and my hope-to-be-legacys of where i am.

Every thing fades around me except for the heat that pumps through my legs in complete opposition to the quickly cooling air around me. Keeping more to my toes, i bound over the uneven ground beneath me. As the trees around me thicken, i slow enough to allow them to catch up enough to watch me. Jogging through this wooded area, the sound of slowly moving water pushes me once again into a sprint. The ground beneath my feet evens out to be pretty solid and flat - just another thing reminding me of last year. The only difference is that last year i jumped over the gap. This year i would jump into the gap. With a sly grin and a glance over my shoulder to make sure they can see, i throw myself over the edge.


End file.
